La esencia de lo indivisible
by Dakkar
Summary: Sirius sabe que es más que un espejo: es la más clara representación de lo que son ellos dos. Porque Black siempre estará para Potter y Potter estará siempre para Black.


**LA ESENCIA DE LO INDIVISIBLE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de este escrito no me pertenecen y no hay ánimo lucrativo en él.

* * *

**Preludio**

En los pasillos de Hogwarts es común ver merodeando a cuatro cabezas que andan siempre juntas. Dos llevan la delantera vistiendo cabelleras totalmente negras; una cae en un apuesto rostro dibujando ordenadas capas de corte aristocrático, mientras la otra libra una batalla en la que se decide hacia qué lado acomodarse. Las siguen muy de cerca unas de rubio y castaño, pero tienen claro –aunque sea sólo para sus adentros–, que en el íntimo grupo sólo hay dos cupos para PotterBlack.

Y sólo hay dos espejos, que en esencia es uno solo. Porque, después de todo, PotterBlack se ha convertido en algo indivisible, una entidad única.

Sirius no necesita pensarlo dos veces cuando encuentra los espejos entre las viejas reliquias de su familia. Augura para el quinto año muchísimas detenciones, quizá varias de ellas sin James a su lado. Hasta las detenciones podrían ser divertidas si PotterBlack se mantiene vigente, aunque sea a través de un espejo.

—Esto es, oficialmente, lo más marica que has hecho en todos estos años —ha dicho James entre una prolongada carcajada—. Ya, en serio, está interesante la cosa ésta. ¿Cómo dices que funciona?

—Si necesitas hablar conmigo —explica Sirius—, sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre. Tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo podré hablar en el tuyo.

No es como si fuera algo extra natural en el núcleo PotterBlack: cada vez que el uno ha necesitado del otro, con sólo pronunciar su nombre encontrará la ayuda que requiera. Pero ahora esta primicia irá mucho más allá. Sirius sabe que es más que un espejo: es la más clara representación de lo que son ellos dos. Porque Black siempre estará para Potter y Potter estará siempre para Black.

* * *

**Etapa uno**

La escena sólo impresiona a unos pocos novatos: aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras destrozada; cincuenta puntos menos, Gryffindor; McGonagall histérica; PotterBlack a detención.

La Sala de Trofeos nunca ha sido el lugar más preciado por Sirius en Hogwarts, sencillamente porque es el preferido de McGonagall al asignarles detención. James no ha tenido mejor suerte: limpiar al _estilo muggle _la Sala Común.

—Limpia bien mis cojines, James —se burla Sirius sosteniendo el espejo—. Sabes que me gusta que queden rellenitos.

—Búrlate si quieres, yo la estoy pasando de maravilla —refuta James, inclinando su espejo para mostrar un perfil de Lily Evans—. ¡Evans! Envíales saludos a Sirius.

—Ahógate con esa almohada, Potter —repone Lily desde el sofá—. Y tú pule bien ese trofeo, que en la profesora McGonagall me pidió que en un rato vaya a revisar lo que has hecho.

—Sí que te la pasas de maravilla, Cornamenta —ríe Sirius con sorna—. Tú sigue esponjando almohadas, aún me queda mucho por limpiar.

Pero realmente nadie esponja almohadas ni pule trofeos. La charla de Sirius y James se prolonga hasta bien avanzada la tarde. Lily notifica a McGonagall. Cincuenta puntos menos, Gryffindor, y varias horas más de detención.

* * *

**Etapa dos**

Sirius jamás espera bienvenidas calurosas de la Noble y la Antigua Casa de los Black. Es común que durante el verano el número 12 de Grimmauld Place esté envuelto entre gritos y riñas, que finalmente culminan en largas semanas en las que Sirius se sumerge en la soledad de su habitación, hablando por horas con James a través de sus espejos de doble sentido.

James nunca envía _palabras de ocasión,_ ésas que todos dicen y pocos creen; y Sirius lo agradece, porque su amigo comprende como nadie más que las palabras de aliento sólo terminan por llenarlo de más resentimiento y dolor. James sabe lo que en realidad necesita: tan sólo su compañía, mientras avanzan las tardes en medio de conversaciones que nada tienen que ver con la familia Black.

Y cuando Sirius aparece ante la puerta de los Potter con sus maletas en mano, empapado por la lluvia y con un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha, James tampoco pronuncia _palabras de ocasión, _sólo un consuelo muy a lo PotterBlack.

—Luces como la mierda —dice James abriéndole paso a su casa.

—Culpa a mis genes —se encoje Sirius de hombros.

—¿Y ese corte?

—A mi querida madre no le gustó que la llamara zorra de sangre pura —explica con indiferencia—. Y ella usa anillos grandes.

Sirius mantiene sus hombros tensos mientras hace el esfuerzo de mantener una mirada desdeñosa. Sabe que de nada servirá, porque James puede leer lo que ocultan sus ojos como si estuviera escrito en su rostro. Pero no quiere romperse, no hasta que no esté solo.

Y sin embargo, James cambia el protocolo y se le echa encima encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mamá preparó pollo —dice James aún con la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Bienvenido a casa, amigo.

Esa noche sólo un muro los separa en sus habitaciones, pero hablan hasta tarde a través de sus espejos y Sirius se rompe aun sin estar solo; porque Potter siempre estará para Black.

* * *

**Etapa tres**

El espejo representa, ahora más que nunca, su más fuerte conexión. Sirius pronuncia el nombre de James cada noche antes de irse a la cama. Saluda a Lily y su esposo y luego exige su tiempo habitual para hablar con el pequeño Harry; o más bien para balbucear tonterías con voz aguda, mientras el niño se carcajea y trata de sacar a _Anuto _del espejo. A veces hay momentos de tensión, cuando por diferentes razones James no contesta al instante y Sirius debe gritar varias veces su nombre con su corazón trabajando a mil por hora. Él tiene claro que Black siempre estará para Potter.

Esa noche la tensión es más fuerte que nunca.

—Estaremos bien, Canuto —intenta James tranquilizarlo—. No hay manera de que sepa dónde estamos. Lily ya fue a acostar a Harry.

—Llévame con ellos, ¿quieres?

Sirius ve cómo James rueda los ojos y avanza escaleras arriba.

—Evans, ¿todo bien? —saluda Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa. Evans sigue siendo la manera en la que se refiere a Lily, a pesar de que hace ya más de dos años que se ha convertido en Potter.

—Todo está bien, Sirius —apacigua Lily—. Saluda a tu tío, Harry.

El pequeño, somnoliento, hace brillar sus ojos verdes en cuanto ve al _Tío Canuto. _Sirius jamás quiere ver esa mirada apagarse. Harry levanta su mano desde la cuna sonriendo con los cuatro dientes que ahora luce orgullosamente.

—_¡Anuto!_

_—_¡Cachorro! Hora de dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —Sirius le lanza un beso y Harry le corresponde el gesto llevando las manos a su boquita—. Cuida a papá y a mamá, ¿quieres?

—Te estaré llamando para que sepas que estamos bien, si eso te tranquiliza —propone James.

—De todas formas, yo pensaba joderte la noche —ríe Sirius—. Lo siento, Evans, pero hoy serán tres en la cama.

Lily y James ríen, y ésa es la manera en la que Sirius logra calmarse.

Y sí que llama a James pocas horas después. Grita su nombre, pero en el espejo ve únicamente su propio reflejo. La tensión aumenta y los segundos vuelven a ser eternos. Sabe que esa era _La Noche_ y no puede evitar preguntarse si algo ha salido mal.

El viaje hasta Valle de Godric es relativamente corto en su motocicleta, pero para él la espera se hace intolerable. No le cabe duda de que algo ha salido mal cuando ve la casa Potter destrozada.

Aterriza torpemente y camina a trompicones. No hace falta avanzar mucho para encontrar el cuerpo yaciente de James arrojado sobre las escaleras. Un espejo en su mano. Sirius se lanza al suelo junto al cuerpo de su amigo. No para de balbucear su nombre, como si esperase que en cualquier momento James acuda a su llamado como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero los ojos permanecen sin vida y PotterBlack ya no es nada más que un Potter fallecido y un Black que siente morir con él.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Molly le ha dicho a modo de reproche que él pretende ver en Harry el regreso de James. Y Sirius no se siente capaz de negarlo, porque sabe que muy en el fondo quiere recuperar a su hermano a través de su ahijado.

El resultado lo decepciona cuando comprende que Harry no es como su padre. Pero se decepciona de sí mismo más que del muchacho, porque no le ha importado que la mirada verde se haya apagado: él ha sido un completo egoísta y sólo ha querido verla pintada de marrón. El marrón de los ojos de James. Pero Harry tiene los ojos de Lily y un espíritu muy propio. Tan propio que ha invertido con descaro los papeles: es el rostro tan similar al de James el que ahora busca refugio en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place; y ése es el mayor motivo para que se convenza de que el rostro pertenece a Harry.

Y sin embargo, hace un último esfuerzo por recuperar parte de la esencia PotterBlack y regala a su ahijado el más preciado de todos sus objetos.

—"Si necesitas hablar conmigo —escribe Sirius en una nota—, sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre. Tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo podré hablar en el tuyo."

Y cuando repite las palabras, le cuesta convencerse de que no es a James a quien habla.

Y le cuesta mucho más aguardar con paciencia cada noche, sumergido en la completa soledad, a que llegue la ocasión en que Harry quiera hablar con él.

A veces tiene la enorme tentación de gritar su nombre para conversar un rato con él, para asegurarse de que está bien; para volver a contemplar el cabello azabache que no cubre ojos marrones.

Pero, al parecer, Harry nunca quiso hablar con él.

O al menos eso pensó, antes de ver con desconsuelo empático cómo Harry grita a pulmón abierto su nombre, justo como lo hizo él con James. El muchacho sí que es bueno invirtiendo los papeles.

Justo antes de caer a través del velo, ve por última vez los ojos de Harry. Porque ahora sabe que son de él. Es su ahijado, no es James. Y por ese muchacho está dispuesto a caer en los brazos de la muerte.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Canuto —dice James en cuanto Sirius aparece detrás del velo.

Y el espejo ha traído de nuevo la esencia PotterBlack. Sirius se aferra a esa esencia en cuanto ve a James. Los segundos siempre son eternos para los condenados a esperar, pero él ya no necesitará aguardar más. James está ahí, porque Potter siempre estará para Black.

Juntos contemplan a ese muchacho de ojos propios, que con desespero se aferra a la última esperanza de tener a su padrino consigo.

Y Sirius está ahí. Porque Black siempre estará para Potter.


End file.
